


Curious Minds Have Consequences

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corporal Punishment, John goes a little crazy, Law Enforcement, M/M, Rodney's curiosity gets them in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Rodney's curiosity gets him in major trouble with the locals.





	Curious Minds Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> This was supposed to be part of trope bingo, but I had too much on my plate and didn't get nearly enough prompts finished. The prompt for this was Happy Ending.
> 
> This is a gift for the incomparable Tarlan who has given all of us many hours of wonderful reading. I hope you like it.

John was trying to remember just how they had gotten into this situation in the first place. Then he looked at Rodney and remember  _ exactly _ how they had gotten into this situation. John was still reeling over the fact that this planet XJ6-394, had vehicles that were so like Earth’s. It made him a little nostalgia over his own car back home. He wondered if Alec was driving it, or if his Dad had sold it. 

“I’m sorry,” Rodney huffed beside him.

“You said that.” 

“Well, I mean it. It’s not like I try to make these things happen, they just do.” 

“You said that too.”

“John..”

“Don’t. At least not till we see if we can clear up this mess that you got us into.”

“Fine.” 

John heard the frustration and hurt in Rodney’s voice, but he wasn’t going to give in this time. Not while they were driving to the coordinates given to them by the villagers. They had told John and his team that it was at least a four day drive to get there, and once they got there they would have to make atonement. John just hoped that they got out of this in one piece. 

“Fine.” John growled back as they drove on. Teyla and Ronon were behind them in another vehicle. It was lucky for them that Ronon had a grasp on what to do, citing that he grew up around similar vehicles on Sateda. Fortunately they didn’t rely on fossil fuels like the ones back home, but they did have to stop every ten hours or so to recharge the batteries. 

Rodney had been fascinated by the self-recharging batteries and had taken apart, without asking of course, one of the columns of light that was just on the outskirts of the village. What Rodney had not known was that the light was part of a larger system that surrounded the village and kept them safe from all manner of beasts as well as the Wraith. It did not help when Rodney became even more interested in how the lights worked to keep the village safe and he just kept on and on. 

The villages Mayor became so fed-up with Rodney that he forced SGA1 out on this gruelling road trip to the main city so that Rodney could pay restitution. John was very worried about what this restitution entailed. In fact, he had been so worried that he had tried to change course back to the gate, but the vehicles they were driving had been pre-programmed with their destination, and any tampering let out a very loud alarm. The first time it happened, the three village officers that had been sent with the team to make sure they made it to the main city, looked like they wanted to shoot Rodney. John knew exactly how they felt. 

“We’re going to need to stop for the night. Radio Teyla and let her know that I’m pulling over into that clearing up ahead. We’ll camp there. Ronon and I will try to go find us something to eat.” 

Rodney looked miserable. John was not going to ease his misery one bit. He drove on and listened as Rodney spoke with Teyla letting her know the plan. He also radioed Jumper 5 to let Lorne know that they were camping for the night and they still had another day to go, from what the village officers had conveyed to them. 

“I wish I could take it back.”

“But you can’t, now can you?” 

“No, but you have to admit that technology like they have, if it can be adapted, could be a huge boon to Atlantis. We could do whatever it is they do and hide even better from the Wraith while we work on trying to just keep Atlantis going.” 

“Look, I get why you did it, McKay, but you could have actually  _ asked _ them if you could have a look. Did you really need to take it apart and practically destroy the only protection they had against, not only the Wraith, but those creatures that attacked us when we got out of the jumper.”

“I know that now,” Rodney practically yelled before rubbing at his temple. “I don’t know how else to apologize.”

“Just, you have to stop doing this. You can’t just go taking apart things that you get curious about. It’s not what a normal person does.” John ground his teeth together as he swung the vehicle towards the clearing he had noticed not too far back from where they currently were. Ronon followed, then their companions. 

After pulling in, camping gear was pulled from the back of the vehicle and quickly set-up. After they had set camp, Ronon and John went looking for something to hunt to fill out the food that the village Mayor had sent with them. 

Rodney was holed up in the tent he was sharing with John, working on his tablet when Ronon and John came back with something that sort of resembled rabbits. Their not so nice companions showed John how to clean them, they they set them up over a fire to roast while one of the officers took to heating up other things for them to eat. Rodney got lost in what he was doing on his tablet that he had not even looked up till a plate was practically shoved under his nose. 

“Looks better than some things we’ve eaten.” Rodney tried to joke, but all John did was silently sit on his bed and start to eat. “Oh come on. You have to talk to me at some point. Don’t you?” 

John looked over and glared at his best friend. Finishing his food, John set his plate aside then sat where he was looking directly at Rodney. 

“You do stupid stuff like this all the time and it takes ten years off my life. Dammit, Rodney. You mean alot to me and one day your curiosity is going to get you or us killed.” 

“Oh, and Mr. Hero Complex over here doesn’t do stupid, idiotic, overly heroic things all the damn time? I don’t know what the hell I do to would survive this crazy place without you. You stupid bastard.” Rodney huffed and folded his arms over his chest. 

“I’m usually trying to save people, namely your gorgeous ass.” John pressed his lips together not wanting to delve deeper into that emotional pool. 

Rodney narrowed his eyes at John then moved to where his feet were flat on the ground and their knees were touching. 

“You think my ass is gorgeous?” Rodney tried very hard not to smirk. It was a mean look, but he really was a mean bastard. Except when he cared about people. Then he just tried to hide it to keep from getting hurt. 

“Well, yes. But that’s not the point.” John frowned and pushed his lips into a little pout that Rodney often found rather cute, but he would never in a million years admit it. 

“Then what is the point, Sheppard?”

John looked down at his hands where he was picking at his nails and tried not to feel  _ those  _ feelings. He tried to ignore that their knees were touching and Rodney was just so close. John was having an internal war. He wanted to still be angry at Rodney, but he also knew that this could be the end. That whatever this restitution was, Rodney wasn’t getting out of it, no matter how many times they had thought about trying to get away. 

John looked up and there was Rodney, so close. The miserable bastard had always been there no matter what they had gotten themselves into. This was one of those make or break moments and John was tired of not taking the chance. He leaned forward, wrapping a hand around Rodney’s neck, John kissed him. 

After the initial shock, Rodney leaned in and kissed John back. Then before he knew it, John had a lapful of the scientist that had somehow become so damn important to him. No words were spoken between them as they continued what they were doing. 

In the morning, John woke up to being wrapped around Rodney, warm and soft, his skin pliant under his hands. He never wanted to let go, but knew reality would set-in soon and John was terrified that after having finally been brave enough to show Rodney how he felt that it would be taken from him. 

“Stop thinking so loud. I have not had decent coffee for three days.” 

John heard the pout in Rodney’s voice and kissed the back of his neck, making the man in his arms let out that moan that had turned their initial make-out session into one of the most incredible nights of sex that John could admit he ever had.

“I’m scared, Rodney. You know these things never go right for us. I can’t…” John didn’t want to verbalize out loud what he was afraid of. 

“I know, John. I know.” Rodney didn’t turn around, he didn’t want to see the hurt and fear in John’s eyes. He knew he had put it there, and it made the guilty feelings he was feeling even worse.

John turned on his side and rolled Rodney onto his back. If this was going to be the end he wanted to be with Rodney one more time. This time it was slower, John was trying to make it last, to tell Rodney with his body what was so hard to say with his words. Then Rodney shuddered beneath him and held on so tight that it was breaking John’s heart. 

Reluctantly John pulled away and quickly cleaned them both up with the stash of cloth wipes that he had in his pack. Silently they both dressed, then John left the tent to go in search of something they could eat with the cold rabbit and some of the vegetables left from the night before. He needed time to think, to get his emotions under control. 

As he walked several feet away from the camp, he felt Teyla move next to him. John was grateful she was quiet for the first few minutes, but he new Teyla well and knew she would eventually ask questions. 

“I do not believe these people wish Rodney harm. Yes, what he did was…”

“Stupid? Idiotic? Reckless?...”

Teyla laid a hand on John’s arm stopping him from going further. 

“You are hurt.”

John laughed bitterly.

“Yes. Dammit.” John rubbed a hand through his hair a he looked away from Teyla. 

“You keep your feelings too much inside, Sheppard. Have you not told McKay?”

John should have known that it would be Teyla to figure out how he felt about the acerbic scientist that tried even his patience. 

“Ahh, I see.” Teyla smiled and started to walk again. The silence was comforting and John was glad that Teyla wasn’t parting with some Athosian wisdom. He did not think he would take it well at the moment..

Finding a stream along where they were, the water looked drinkable. John used his test kit to quickly check to see if there were any chemicals that made it unsafe. When it came up clean he filled the canteens he had brought with him in hopes of finding clean water. 

“Sheppard, look.” John looked to where Teyla was pointing and saw a group of nests with several eggs. They looked fresh, and the two of them gathered just a few. They didn’t want to leave the nests depleted. In the stream was also some fish, which Teyla easily caught a few. They walked back to camp and got a fire going again. 

Rodney was out of he tent and packing up their things. John thought he looked as wrecked as he felt. 

“The city is half a day’s ride from here. Then you, Dr. McKay will be seen by the tribunal. I would not suggest you trying to run again.”

“We’ve come this far, haven’t we?” John hissed at the officers. 

“Yes, well you did try to get to the Ring of the Ancestors. So, forgive us if we don’t trust you.”

John was about to stand up and really give the officers a piece of his mind, but the hand on his arm stopped him. Rodney shook his no and John closed his eyes to get his emotions under control. 

“You’re right, doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Food was cooked, Teyla smoked the fish after cleaning them and packed them up to take with them. They would be good for the midday meal before they finally entered the city. John helped break the rest of the camp, then settled into his vehicle and started it up. He gripped the wheel all the way there and Rodney, thankfully, for once in his life stayed silent. John knew if Rodney said one word, he would break and right now he couldn’t afford it. 

The rest of the way to the city was uneventful. Even their lunch was a quiet, rather subdued affair, except for John checking in with Lorne. He had a feeling they were reaching the end of just how far communications could go between them and the jumper. Once they got into the city, John knew he might lose them altogether. 

The last few short miles was filled with tension and apprehension. John gripped the wheel, his knuckles turning almost white. The officers went first, then they passed through the gates and were lead through the rough streets till they were in front of a very official looking building. 

“Moment of truth and all that?” Rodney asked and John heard the fear in his voice. Not caring where they were, John pulled Rodney to him and wrapped him up. He didn’t even try to hide the few tears that fell, he had needed to let some of that emotion go or else John knew he would do something completely stupid. 

“I guess it is. Look, Rodney…” The finger on his lips made John nod.

“I know. Last night you told me what words never could. No dramatic goodbye’s, all right?” 

John laughed despite the situation. 

“No goodbye’s.”

* * *

John was pacing outside of the courthouse once again. It had been almost sixty days without Rodney. From what they had been told the magistrate, after hearing Rodney’s testimony and the fact that he repaired the column, with an even greater efficiency than before, was fairly lenient. Sixty days in the City’s jail. 

Weir had been furious, but John had to remind her that she was the one that was always telling them to heed the laws of other cultures and Rodney had broken the law. Weir reluctantly agreed, and thankfully nothing horrible happened on Atlantis in those sixty days. 

For John though they had been excruciatingly long days and even worse nights. He missed his friend, his lover, the man that made all of this craziness worth it. Some nights he had broken down in the privacy of his own quarters. Some he worked off the adrenaline in the gym. Some days he deliberately started fights with Ronon or Teyla where they would take it to the gym and he would work off the aggression he had felt. Thankfully both Ronon and Teyla understood and obliged without saying anything to him. 

John knew Weir had been worried about him, but he couldn’t take her concern and was grateful when she started to keep her own counsel. 

Now, Rodney was being released and John was anxious. All kinds of thoughts and nightmares over what might be happening to the man he loved plagued him most days. He looked-up when the doors to the courthouse opened, and there was Rodney in a god awful jumpsuit. He looked thinner, his eyes dark and clouded. There were a few visible bruises and John felt murderous. He rushed up the steps and took Rodney in his arms. 

“What the hell did they do to you?”

“Just get me out of here. Get me home.” Rodney pleaded and John was more than happy to fulfill that request.

It was only after John had ushered Rodney to his quarters, got him showered and changed into fresh clothing, plied him with food and coffee before having Carson look him over that Rodney finally was able to tell John everything. By the time he was done, John saw blood. Rodney might have screwed up, but there was no excuse for what had been done to him. 

“John, it’s over. Please don’t do something stupid.”

“Rodney, you can’t ask me to do nothing!” John shouted, his emotions too big for him to handle at the moment.

“Yes I can, and yes you will. If you go back there and try to be some stupid dramatic hero, you’ll get yourself caught and thrown in their jail and for, I’m going to guess, a lot longer than I was. Let it go. Please.”

John was about to argue, but the look on Rodney’s face had him deflating. 

“Alright.” John agreed not because if was the right thing to do, he agreed because he didn’t want Rodney to go through what he had over the last sixty days. “Just, please don’t do things without thinking. I can’t lose you, Mer.”

Rodney stopped and stared at John over the nickname. 

“Sorry. It just slipped.”

Rodney smiled just a little and wrapped arms around John, holding him close. 

“I like it. But, only you get to call me that and live to a ripe old age.”

John laughed and kissed Rodney’s forehead. 

“We are never taking a road trip again.”

“Hell fucking no,” John said as he held Rodney in his arms, grateful to the Gods he didn’t even believe in that he got to do this again and would be able to do it for, hopefully, the rest of their lives, which if he had anything to say about it, would be a long, long time.


End file.
